


Love In Caffe (frerard)

by XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx/pseuds/XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx





	Love In Caffe (frerard)

Gerard was always going to one caffe in his town. The caffe was called "Caffe house" it was near Gerard's house, people who worked there were nice and the inside of the caffe was hommy. But there was other reason why Gerard was always going to this caffe, the reason was simple Gerard was in love with waiter who worked there. Gerard knew waiter's name was Frank but he never got to know his last name. Frank was a small guy, with black hair a bit like maybe hedgehog's spikes or something else. He was very nice to Gerard and to ther customers. Gerard was very in love with Frank and today he decided to tell Frank he's feelings to him.

After few long minutes of trying to turn off the phone alarm Gerard stood up slowly from his bed yawining. He stood in front of his mirror which stood beside the toilet door and he brushed his black messy hair and he rubbed his eyes to see better after waking up. He wear his black t-shirt, a brown jacket, black skinny jeans and black runners very creative i'd say. He went downstairs and drank his coffe even tho he was going to caffe later to drink coffe and maybe to eat a piece of cake and of course to tell Frank his feelings to Frank. He left house and went straight to caffe to take the best sit, when he entered the caffe he looked around and saw that Frank wasn't in

-fuck- he thought. He sat on the chair in hope that Frank will come to work today, he took out one of his comics, he leaned backward on his chair and started to read. Finally Frank rushed into the caffe like if he was late and he actually was he passed Gerard giving him a look 'i know man, i'm late' Gerard just smiled and waited for Frank to take his order. 

-What would you like ?- asked Frank hardly breathing after the running.  
Gerard took the menu and smiled, he run throught the menu with his eyes and finally said.  
-I would like you-  
-Sorry what ?- Asked Frank with a surprised voice and a bit nervous.  
-Nothing. I just want coffe and piece of orange cake, please- Said Gerard disappointed.  
-Okay- said Frank, smiled and went.

Gerard hoped Frank was more like he was, Gerard forgot one thing that Frank could be straight ans even hate homo. He sat there over thinking and making up what would happen but then he was distract by sound of placing plate with cup on it and coffe in it. 

-Here's your coffe- said Frank moving his hand away and half smiling.  
He looked at Gerard looking at the coffe and thinking so he sat beside Gerard and asked  
-Man what's wrong ?-  
Gerard turned to Frank after hearing the question laughed nervously and then bent his head saying nothing.  
-Ah okay, i need to go to bring you your cake- said Frank a bit dissapointed by Gerard not telling him but hiding his feelings. He placed the plate with piece of cake on the table ans fork beside the plate, Gerard thanked and began to eat slowly. Frank was chasing Gerard's every move like if he was checking if Gerard will eat it all. Gerard put down the fork after eating the last bit of cake and turned to Frank.

-Frank i think because i see you a lot and you're nice and and i think i'm in love with you.. Sorry!- Said Gerard nervously as he put his hands on Frank's shoulders. Frank was staring at Gerard for a good few minutes and still didn't say anything. He took Gerard's hands away from his shoulders, placed his two fingers on Gerard's lips and chin, one on lips and othet finger on chin and then kissed gently with a bit of laugh. Gerard closed his eyes and before he kissed Frank back, Frank moved away and whispered to Gerard's ear.  
-I'm in love with you too-  
He smiled and walked away to take a new order. Gerard leaned agaist the wall with his chair and laughed as he watched Frank talking to new customers.


End file.
